trialshdsecretsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trials HD Credits
The credits of Trials HD are widely regarded as being unique, using over two thirds of the space for nonsense talk, off-topic discussion and generally silliness from the minds at RedLynx. The credits, on top of being very random, also discuss a number of topics, including zombie survival and the 2012 theory. However, it also notes several rational and informative tidbits of information that could potentially be used in solving the Trials HD riddle. A video of the entire roll of credits can be seen here: (Thanks FlipTaco! feels awkward giving myself praise) 500px|left Also, you can check out a complete transcript of the credits below: Trials HD RedLynx Trials HD Team Sebastian Aaltonen Ville Anttonen Vesa Halonen Toni Hollming Antti Ilvessuo Saku Jalkanen Toni Laaveri Kari Perho Mikko Rautalahti Sami Saarinen Jorma Sainio Matti Tuomela Juho Ayravainen Xbox LIVE Arcade Team Producer Peter Choi Test Lead Justin Swan Release Management Team Alex Shogren (Excell Data Corporation) Software Test Manager Matt Golz Product Planning & Business Team Cherie Lutz Marketing Jason Ing Jennifer Yi Kristen Miyake PR Julianne Diaz VMC MAT Tester Lead Jeremiah Armstrong VMC MAT Tester Karl Wadesauer VMC Test Manager Scott R. Griffiths VMC Senior Test Lead Cala Posey VMC Test Lead Wes McDaniel VMC Test Ian Doble Nick Hart Joshua Sharp Daniels Sam Tharp Localization Malika Kherfi Kevin Cooke Francesco Sansone Lana Peng Masato Ishida Peter O'Grady Robert Lin Shinya Muto Atsushi Horiuchi Tomoko Kometani Souichiro Shimano Sachiko Nagasawa Andy Chen An Liu Robert Lin Christina Yu Vincent Tsai Jae Youn Kim Hae Jung Lee In Goo Kwon Consumer Research John Hopson Special Thanks Oliver Miyashita Kevin Salcedo VO Talents Brandon DiCamillo Art Webb Rake Yohn Special Thanks & Greetings From RedLynx Atte Ilvessuo Jukka Merinen Joonas Tamminen QcChopper and all the Trials Fans from previous versions! Thanks for playing End of the credits. No, it's over! Honest! Geez, this joke's so old it comes with its own groans. On the other hand, some of the very best comedy is based on repetition. And because we've made a game about a guy on a motorcycle, we're definitely qualified comedians. When that dude smashes groin first into a steel beam, that's funny. And classy! So let's play with it then. No I'm not gonna do this. From the management: Apologies. Obviously, we have accidentally left extra space at the end of the credits, and some of it has been wasted by some idiot who just wants attention. Said idiot is now being disciplined by our goon squad. At RedLynx, we're committed to not only entertaining, but also educating our customers. Accordingly, it is our intention to use the rest of this space for purely education purposes. We will now attempt to use another idiot for this purpose. Thank you, and have a nice day. Uh... yeah. Here come hard facts! Education! Ask me anything. I'm just burstin' with that stuff. When I educate you, man, you stay educated. For example, mass and inertia are pretty much the same thing. See? That was easy. You just leaned something. I didn't even break a sweat. No, no, you're welcome. You want another one? Check it, I'll go all crazy on you. How's this: Planck's constant is used to describe the sizes of quanta in quantum mechanics. It's the proportionality constant between the energy (E) of a photon and the frequency of the electromagnetic wave associated with it (v). Yowza! How's that for education, huh? You're probably really impressed right now. I can only imagine how much I have improved your life with that one. The everyday applications of it are pratically limitless. Oh, hey, here's a good one: The Greek philosopher Chrysippus was a big name in Stoic philosophy, but he was hard up for entertainment. Apparently, he got a donkey drunk and then watched it try to eat figs, and proceeded to literally laugh himself to death. Geez, that dude really could've used a TV. Or, I don't know, a yo-yo. Anything. Anyway, moving on: "We only use about 10% of our brains" is not actually true. Well, except for the people who really believe in it, maybe. 'Cause they're pretty dumb. And speaking of dumb stuff, the world will not end in 2012, no matter what an ancient Mayan calendar says. Sure, the Mayans accomplished a lot, but they also practiced regular human sacrifice and tried to make their children permanently cross-eyed because that thought it was cool. All I'm saying is that they wouldn't be the first guys I'd turn to for guidance, you know? Oh, those Mayans! And finally, here's something really important. If there's only one thing you're going to remember from this amazingly education experience, make it this one: You need to destroy the brain in order to stop a zombie. Also, it's no longer your best friend, IT'S A FRIGGIN' ZOMBIE. And don't go back for your dog, no matter how much you love little Fluffy. Sentimentality will absolutely get you killed when the zombie apocalypse comes. I can't emphasize this enough. That's it. I'm done. That's enough. Can I go home now? Hello? Guys? Sir? Anyone? Mommy? I'm... I'm so alone. Memo to self: get better idiots.